<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>P is for Predestination by deanandsam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145657">P is for Predestination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam'>deanandsam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SUPERNATURAL 100 word Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Part 3of SUPERNATURAL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SUPERNATURAL 100 word Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>P is for Predestination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Azazel, demon-blood, Hell, the Apocalypse, Leviathans, Purgatory, the Mark, Amara and now the Empty. And those are only the greatest hits.<br/>
It'd take all day to list the rest of the crap we've been through," Sam sighed, turning soulful eyes on his sibling.</p><p>"Dean, why us? Do the powers that be get up in the morning and decide they're gonna fuck us up?"</p><p>Dean caught his brother's agitated gaze. "Don't know, Sammy. Just bad luck, I guess."</p><p>Probably not the best moment to let Sam know God/Chuck had told him the Winchesters could look out for Earth. They were 'Chosen'.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>